Starbucks Love
by ColdestNight
Summary: Sara breaks up with her boyfriend Bryan and Nick comforts her.
1. Chapter 1

„That's not what I'm looking for!"

Sara threw her clothes into a big black bag and looked at her boyfriend – well, ex-boyfriend – with a look that could kill. She was about to cry, but tried to seem angry and strong. With a strange noise, she opened the door and looked at Bryan one more time. "I hate you", she said and was trying to sound aggressive, but the words came out quiet and Bryan could here, that she'd cry soon. Then she left the apartment and thought about where to go.

After she had walked a while, she began to cry. When she met Bryan the first time, she thought, he would be the guy who stays with her for long time and maybe they could have even had kids. But no, after 5 months, he betrayed her with that stupid little girl that they met in a bar. That bitch.

Sara took her mobile and called Nick, while she was trying to wipe her tears away. She heard a strange melody playing and then she heard the CSI's voice. "Hey, dude! Where are you?"

"Hi, it's me. Sara." "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." "Really? I didn't think that!" "What's wrong, Sara? You sound so strange!" "Well...my boyfriend just left me." "Oh no! What an idiot!" Sara had to grin after she heard that. "That's what he is. Definitely." "Shall we go drink some coffee? Girls need coffee after they broke up." "Ah, Nick, you know what girls need! Of course I want coffee! Is Starbucks okay?" "Sure" "Okay, I'll be there in one hour." "Good. See ya!"

After the call, Sara ran to her flat, where she quickly dressed in a black dress and put some earrings on. She looked into the mirror and smiled to herself. Then she left and took a taxi to the CSI team's favourite coffee shop at XY Street. When she entered the room, she heard a loud whistling and turned to where the noise came from. A smile appeared on her face and she shook her head before she sat down at the table where here colleague had waited for here.

"Nice dress, girl!" Nick said impressed. "Thank you", Sara answered smiling and ordered a Latte Macchiato while Nick drank from his Espresso.

"So, why did this dork Bryan leave you, huh?" "Well, I wanted to talk about Veronica – you know, this little bar bitch – with him. And then...he left!" Nick laughed. "You say words like 'bitch'? Wow, you must be really angry!" "Ha ha, really funny, Nick" "Sorry"

He leaned a bit forward, so their faces were very close, and nudged her on the nose. She blushed a bit and suddenly felt better. It was good to sit here, talking to Nick and make jokes. It distracted here from that what happened just some hours ago.

"You know, I really thought, he'd be _the one_..." she whispered.

"But know you know he isn't. I'm sure there's your dream guy out there anywhere, but it was _not_ Bryan. What's the matter? I'm not married yet either!"

Sara started laughing loudly. "That's probably because you go to Starbucks all the time! Maybe the girls would like some little, romantic restaurant better!" He played surprised and looked at her grinning. "Oh, really? That means you don't like Starbucks?" "No! No! But this isn't a date, so that doesn't count. It isn't...right?" she asked uncertain. "Well, that depends on you!" Nick answered.

Now Sara _really_ blushed and almost seemed like a red tomato when she sipped her macchiato extensively. Her brain was running fast and she was trying to find out if Nick really meant what she thought or if he'd wanted to say something else with that. Soon, the coffee was finished and she had to say something.

"Well...I wouldn't say no, if you'd ask me", she whispered. He smiled and leaned forward again, their faces were just some millimetres away from each other and then...the phone rang.

"What's _up_?" Nick was roaring into the phone and Sara had the feeling that everyone in the room was listening now. Sara covered her face under her right hand and hoped that not _everybody_ was staring at her. Why did someone have to call just in _that_ moment? She swore she would kill that one if she ever met him.

"It's Grissom", Nick whispered to her. She smiled. Oh. Maybe she could just yell at him. Killing is such a hard punishment. She shook her head and had the feeling that she'd get a headache soon. With her soft eyes always watching Nick, she thought that he was a very good-looking guy. She sighed quietly and rolled her eyes. Grissom's timing was _so_ great. Probably he wanted Nick to go a crime scene, so they couldn't talk to each other anymore.

When the young CSI hung up, she looked at him expecting. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. A dead guy lying around here somewhere. But the good thing is – we can work together!" Sara couldn't cushion a sarcastic laugh. She would have rather stayed here with him, drinking some more coffee and talking about her problems. But no, they had to work. Ok, girl, try to think positive – a crime scene is the best place approach this guy.

They left the coffee shop and got into Nick's car. Then they went to the crime scene, which was in the backyard of a big casino. She knew it, because Bryan went there sometimes and immediately she was about to cry again. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she thought of something good and caught herself thinking about her and Nick kissing each other passionately. She opened her eyes again and looked around until she found her co-worker.

"So...who are you then?" she asked the body and kneeled down beside him. She put on her rubber gloves and searched for something telling her the identity of this young man. He must have been about 30 and he was married, Sara could tell that because of the ring on his left ring finger. She sighed sadly. Why couldn't _she_ be married? Was it because of her job or because of her behaviour? She didn't know it and that made her even angrier.

Suddenly she found a passport in the guy's jacket. His name was _James Barker_. Probably his wife just called him Jamie. Or...had called. The worst part on her job was telling the relatives that they're lovely son, daughter, husband, wife – whatever – was killed and asking them questions so they didn't even have time to sorrow.

She put the other evidences into the plastic bags and then went to Nick again. He was talking to a witness, but immediately stopped when he saw Sara. "Thanks, we're done", he said to the women.

"Hey. Found something?" "Yes. His name was Jamie...uh...James Barker and he was married" "Well, I guess we have to contact his wife then" "Yup. Could you please do this?" "Of course. And Sara?" "Yes?" "We'll carry on with our date later" "Uhm...sure"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_first: _thank you so much for your reviews and if there are mistakes, I apologise, this is my first English FF.  
**  
**

The brunette CSI threw her jacket on the chair beneath the door and then threw herself on the sofa. She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. The day had been very exhausting and she felt like she'd fall asleep every second. But some minutes later she opened her eyes again and was very awake again. Her thoughts drifted away to Bryan, Veronica and...Nick. He had been very nice to her and had made her forget her problems with Bryan for some time and maybe they could meet again, because it was very comforting.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sara jumped up, hoping it was him. With her cheeks touched in pink she said her name and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Sexy. This is Bryan."

"Why are you calling?" she asked, not trying to hide her anger.

"I just wanted to say that I broke up with Veronica."

Sara was surprised, angry and happy at the same time. She didn't know what to say so she just made the noise she always made when she was speechless.

"And I wanted to ask you if we could meet and discuss everything. I miss you, Sara..."

"I don't know...well, okay. Where do you want to go?"

"I think you should choose the place."

"Uhm...okay, then we meet at Starbucks!"

"Sure, I was almost thinking you'd choose your favourite place", Bryan said and Sara could hear that he was grinning.

She hung up after they had discussed some details and now the panic overwhelmed her. What should she wear? How should her hair look like? Which lipstick made her eyes look best?

All those questions made her even more panicky and she closed her eyes to calm down. Then she went to the closet and chose some nice but not too elegant black trousers and a white blouse. She brushed her hair, put some red lipstick on and then she went.

While she was driving to the coffee shop she was thinking about why Bryan had called her and why she had been that happy. She didn't have an answer. But now she already was on the way to him and didn't want to return again because that would have seemed craven. So she parked near Starbucks and then went inside.

She couldn't find Bryan in the first moment but when he shouted her name, a big smile appeared on her face. He would come back to her and they'd marry. Of course. Why had she ever believed something else?

She sat down and looked at him like he was a god or something.

"Hey..." she whispered. "Hi, love! I missed you..." he said while he was laying his hand on her right cheek. "I missed you even more" she answered and then added: "So, you did really break up with Veronica?" "Yes, she just wasn't like you" Sara blushed. "Thank you" "I heard your new case is the guy from the casino?" "Where do you...ah, whatever. You know I shouldn't tell you this but yes, it is. His name was James Barker." "Oh, I think I know his name." "Really? I didn't think he was popular or something. Looked like someone who had his friends and didn't want to get to know somebody else." "Well, I don't know him because we're friends but because I lost a bet against him. Whatever..." "Yeah. Let's not talk about this..."

The black-haired man leaned forward and their lips met to kiss passionately. But suddenly Sara heard a well-known calling her name silently and sounding hurt and her heart stopped beating.

"Nick...", she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3 Relative Ending

_Ok, this is not really the end, but an relative end, I'm going to write another ending ;)_

Nick Stokes was starring at his colleague Sara Sidle, trying hard not to shout out loud and beat up that guy that she had kissed when he came in. After their last conversation, he had thought that Sara had finally seen that he was in love with her and that they now could spend some more time together – as a couple. But now she was sitting there, with that guy Bryan, and broke her heart.

"Nick, please, let me explain it" Sara begged. She stood up right after she had seen Nick and reached for his hand but he shook his head and turned away. Sara's heart stopped for a second and she could now feel the pain that Nick must have felt, too. That _she_ had caused. She turned to Bryan, who still sat on his chair and said nothing, and looked at him with a look that nearly screamed "Go away!!!", but her boyfriend – or ex-boyfriend – didn't do anything. He just grinned. What an idiot, Sara thought the third time during that day.

"Nick..." she whispered slightly. The male CSI couldn't resist this voice and turned, so he could see her face.

"What?!" he shouted and his voice sounded very hurt.

"I didn't want that to happen...but that feelings just overwhelmed me. You knew, me and Bryan quit just a few hours ago and now he wanted to meet me and I thought he'd come back again and everything. But now I know he'll never be faithful to me"

Bryan made an angry noise and left, without saying anything.

"I understand that, Sara, but it still hurts!"

"But wouldn't it hurt even more if we'd go on like that in the future?"

"Sure...so, we won't go on like that? We'll take another way?"

"Yes. That one..." Sara whispered and leaned forward to give Nick a kiss that said everything.


End file.
